


The Unique  Friendship

by TheBritishStarkidFan



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan
Summary: Emma and Henry have been friends for a very long time even when they were human.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins
Kudos: 4





	The Unique  Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from my other oneshots, I decided to use gender neutral pronouns I hope this is okay for everyone and that I haven't offended anyone. 
> 
> This was used for my college work. 
> 
> Oh by the way Hidgens is the vampire and Emma is the Immortal, I didn't give them names because once again it was for my college and I didn't want to think up names on the spot. 
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Lauran

For many centuries the immortal human and a vampire have been friends, they have been friends since they were both human. They don't know how they became what they are now, but they are happy that they're friends.

The Vampire promised the immortal that they would never drink blood from a human unless it was a great emergency and there were no animals nearby and they were sick, the immortal agreed with this promise. For many years the vampire stuck to the promise of only drinking animal blood, but one day out of nowhere they became blood thirsty to the point it was out of their control. 

The immortal was asleep in their bed peacefully unaware that the vampire was watching with glaring red eyes and fangs baring, they slowly approached the immortal and then lunged at their neck, the immortal woke up with a scream and pushed the vampire of them then suddenly a look of fear came across their face. 

They screamed and screamed at the vampire, about how they broke their promise and how they would never trust them again before grabing their things and leaving the house. The vampire sat there with tears in their eyes regretting what they have done and what has happened, now worrying that they have lost their only friend. 

Weeks flew by and the immortal was sat in the park on their own watching the people walk by in the late night, they felt a presence beside them but ignored them. Then they felt arms wrap around them and felt something wet on their shoulder they looked up to see the vampire look really sad down at them. The vampire apologised profusely until the immortal had to hug them just to stop their rambling they hugged for another few minutes before getting up and walking back to their place, agreeing to never talk about the incident again. But not without the immortal threatening to use the crucifix if the vampire stepped out the line again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this


End file.
